Buried Secrets
by PurplMuffinXTRM
Summary: A collection of one shots based on my story Facing The Truth and it's sequel The Sorcerer's Friend.
1. Who Are You?

**A/N: Welcome to my one shot collection. These will be based off Facing The Truth (FTT) and The Sorcerer's Friend (TSF). So read them first or these stories may not make any sense. At the beginning of each one shot I will put some info about it in the author's note, info such as a summary or the setting.**

**I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Title: Who Are You!?**

**Main Character(s): Skydoesminecraft and one of my Ocs**

**Setting: Random Town. Between chapters 9 and 10 of FTT.**

**Summary: They brought an extra person back from the squid king's castle and Sky is having problems figuring out who is.**

* * *

**Sky's POV**

I glanced down at the injured boy in my arms, his breath shallow and uneven. His blood is staining my dark gray shirt and his blue space suit. A petite fifteen year old girl stands to my right. She clings to my arm as her tear-stained eyes stare into nothing. In front of me Seto is talking to one of the town's people. I can just barely hear what they're saying.

"There's a house on top of the hill. No one has lived there for years. You're welcome to stay there if you want. I'm sure there's enough space for you and all your friends." The town's person told Seto as she pointed to a large house not far in the distance.

"Thank you. Um… You wouldn't happen to know where we could get some health potions." Seto asked nervously.

"The brewery is on the main street. It's the third building on the left," she replied.

"Thank you."

"Sure thing sweetie. Now if you need anything else don't be afraid to ask me alright. I'll be in the Town Hall. It's the big building in the center of town."

"Alright. Thanks again," Seto replied before turning back to the rest of us. "Why don't you guys go to the house and I'll get the potions."

"I'll go with you," Ty volunteered. Seto nodded and we went our separate ways.

A few hours later we are all in the house except for the recruits they decided to go back to the base. Eden's friends, Connor and Temperance, went with them. Seto and Ty had come back from the Brewery and everyone who needed a potion had one. Eden is in one of the bedrooms upstairs. She's been in there for a while and I'm starting to get worried but I had no luck convincing her to come out.

Everyone else is downstairs in the living room, even Jason and the mudkip. The mudkip woke up a while ago but still has a slight headache from being knocked unconscious. He is sitting on one of the two couches with Ian, Seto, and Ty. Jason is sitting in a chair not far from said couch. The wound on his chest is almost completely healed thanks to some potions; however it will leave a scar. He is still a bit weak from the amount of blood he lost but other than that he is fine. Due to a rip in his suit and a crack in his helmet Jason decided to take his spacesuit off for the first time ever or at least the first time around us. He has soft sandy brown hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. He is wearing a navy blue t-shirt and jeans.

Ryan and Jordan sit on the second couch with Jerome and Mitch. The rest of us, me, Bodil, Ant, and a mystery person are scattered around the room sitting in chairs we took from the dining room. This mystery person is here because Connor and Temperance brought him back with us. They must have found him with Eden and she must have insisted on bringing him with us. The mystery person has messy black hair with barely noticeable blue highlights and butter-hazel eyes similar to Eden's. He is wearing an old white tank top, baggy cargo pants, and a pair of Eden's sunglasses. He too was badly injured but thanks to some potions he is now almost completely healed.

"Where's Eden?" Jason asked to no one in particular.

I sighed and answered, "She's in a room upstairs."

"Why?"

"Because she's having one of these emotional breakdowns where it's best to just leave her alone for a while."

Jason nodded. "Okay."

Slightly annoyed by the unknown person's unannounced presence Ian looked at the mysterious boy and said. "No offense but who are you?"

The mystery boy grinned. "Sorry I would tell you but someone in this room already knows who I am and until he figures it out I'm not telling."

"Urgh. Fine!" Ian exaggerated. "Whoever it is better figure it out soon before it drives me insane." The mudkip went to say something but Ian cut him off. "Worse than I already am."

"How is that even possible?" Ryan asked.

"Very carefully," Ian replied and everyone laughed at how obvious he made his answer sound. "Can you give us a hint or at the very least tell us who should know you?"

"Yeah, I guess," mystery boy replied. "I grew up with this person although it's been a few years since I've seen him. He is obsessed with butter and sucks at parkour."

Immediately everyone's eyes are on me. I ignored mystery boy's insult as I thought of who he could be. After a while I gave up. "I have no idea."

"Really Adam, you don't remember me?"

"No sorry," I replied shaking my head. His smirk grew and you could tell he's having fun toying with me. Annoyed by the boy's amusement and not knowing who he is I shouted, "WHO ARE YOU!?"

"That's what you have to figure out." I scowled at him and he laughed.

Ian sighed "Well you obviously know who Sky but do you know who the rest of us are?"

"No clue."

"Well, I'm Ssundee or Ian." Ian introduced himself and everyone else followed.

"I'm Seto."

"I'm Deadlox or Ty, whichever you prefer."

"I'm HuskyMUDKIPZ but you can call me Quentin. Oh, and just for the record I'm an amphibian."

"Don't listen to him," I shouted. "He's a FIIIIIIEEEESH."

"I'm not a freaking fish," he shouted back and glared at me. I just smirked. Everyone's laughs filled the room and I saw a spark of amusement in mystery boy's eyes. After we calmed down the introductions continued.

"I'm BajanCanadian or Mitch."

"I'm Jerome."

"I'm xRpMx13 but you can call me Ryan… or Warden Freeman."

"I'm CaptainSparklez but you can call me Jordan."

"My name's Bodil."

"I'm Jason," Jason mumbled his voice soft and tired.

"Are you okay?" Mystery boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine just exhausted."

Mystery boy nodded although he doesn't look completely convinced. However his attention was drawn away from Jason when Ant spoke. "My name's Antvenom but you can call me Ant for short."

I just barely caught the flicker of pain and sadness in mystery boy's eyes before it disappeared a second later. 'There's only one reason someone would be hurt by Ant introducing himself and that's if they knew him before he lost his memory. Which means the mystery boy is…' "Aden."

He grinned. "Took you long enough."


	2. Sunglasses

**Title: Sunglasses**

**Main Character(s): Skydoesminecraft**

**Setting: Border Town 9 years before FTT**

**Summary: The reason Sky hides his eyes.**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Sky laughed as he walked through the small town with his friends Dawnables, Antvenom, and Aden. "Did you see how high you jumped!?"

"Shut up! It wasn't funny! You scared the crud out of me," Aden whined.

"I-I can't b-believe you actually th-thought a creeper was behind you!" Sky continued through his giggles. "They don't even spawn during the day."

"Yeah but you could still see one," the six year old protested.

"Hisssss..."

"Adam, knock it off! You already scared him half to death once," Dawn interrupted.

"Hey, what happens if you get scared half to death twice?" Ant suddenly asked.

"Holy shit! That makes no sense!" Sky exclaimed ignoring the glare he received from Dawn for swearing.

"I know right. You'd think that if you were scared half to death twice you'd be dead but you're not."

"I th-" Aden was cut off as he ran into something. He fell backwards from the force and looked up to see what he had run into. In front of him stood two teenagers both around sixteen years old. The taller of the two, the one Aden had run into, scowled. While the boy behind him grinned already knowing what was about to happen.

"Why don't you watch where you're going ya little shithead!?" The taller one shouted.

"S-sorry," Aden stuttered.

Sky stepped in front of his scared cousin. "Don't call him that you jerk!"

"Whatcha gonna do about it ya stupid freak!?" The bully asked mockingly.

"At least I have a brain," Sky retorted.

"At least my eyes are the same color."

"Hey quit making fun of my friends!" Dawn stepped forward.

"Why should I?" The bully laughed. "They're a bunch of freaks."

"Why do you always make fun of Sky's eyes but never mine?" Dawn challenged.

He smirked, put his hand under her chin, and leaned forward before whispering in her ear. "Because it makes you look beautiful. While on a guy it just looks ugly."

"Don't touch me," she hissed and smacked his hand away.

The bully laughed again. "Besides his aren't just _two_ different colors, they're _three_. That makes it worse."

Shouts of Adam and Sky were heard from his friends as said boy pushed between the two bullies and ran.

"You're a bunch of dicks!" Dawn yells at them before she and her two friends take off after Sky.

Only once they reached the center of the town and had left the bullies far behind them did they stop running. They stood there for a while catching their breath. Ant looked around. "Where do you think he went?"

"I don't know," Dawn replied looking around as well.

"He might have gone back to Tyler's house," Aden suggested

Ant sighed. "At least it's a start."

A few minutes later they had arrived at Tyler's house. He greeted them as they walked in. "Hey guys! Welcome back."

"Thanks. Is Adam here?" Ant asked.

"Yeah, he came back a little while ago. He seemed pretty upset thou. Did something happen?"

"You could say that…" Dawn trailed off unsure of how to explain what happened.

"Mike and his gang again?"

Ant nodded. "Yeah… we should probably let him calm down for a bit."

Just as Ant finished his sentence Eden, Sky's other cousin and Aden's Twin, came barreling through the door. "Where's Adam?" She asked breathlessly.

"Upstairs," Tyler replied. "But I would wait a bit before talking to him." His suggestion was ignored as she ran up the stairs.

**Sky's POV**

_'Besides his aren't just two different colors, they're three. That makes it worse.'_ The words repeated in my head as I ran through the town. I took a sharp right and ran into a simple oak wood and cobblestone house. I closed the door and just stood there leaning against it trying to calm down.

Tyler, the owner of the house and one of my best friends, walk out of the kitchen. He smiled. "Hey Adam! You're back early."

"Yeah," I mumbled softly without meeting his gaze. I could feel tears form in my eyes but I refused to cry.

Tyler must have noticed because his smile was replaced by a concerned frown. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I walked past him and up the stairs. I went into the guest where I've been staying. I locked the door behind me and sat on the floor with my back to the door.

Awhile later I heard the door open and muffled voices. _'Ant, Dawn, and Aden must be here.'_ Not long after I heard the door open again with a loud bang and Eden shout, "Where's Adam?" I didn't hear their reply but I don't need to. Seconds later I hear Eden's footsteps on the stairs. They slowed down until she came to a full stop on the other side of the door. She knocked and softly called out, "Adam."

"Leave me alone," I called back. _'Please just go. I don't want anyone to see me like this.'_

"Adam, please let me in. I need to talk to you."

"No."

"Please? It's important."

"Fine." I sighed, stood up, and unlocked the door. I then sat on the bed in the back of the room. Standing in front of me Eden smiled and placed something on my head. I gasped as the world became a shade darker. "Wha?"

"They're sunglasses. I thought that they'd hide your eyes and then Mike and his friends won't have a reason to make fun of you," the young girl explained nervously. "And then you wouldn't be sad."

"Thanks Eden. Now let's go back downstairs. I think Tyler and the others are worried," I said grinning. She smiled brightly and nodded her head.


	3. Bad Dream

**I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Main Character(s): SetoSorcerer and Deadlox**

**Summary: This is what chapter 4 of TSF would have been if you guys had chosen Setolox.**

* * *

**Ty's POV**

I looked at the clock and sighed. 'Seto's probably still up watching Jason.' I sighed again and stood up. 'I should go check on him or he might stay up all night.' I walked down stairs stopping once I reached the doorway to the living room. Jason is still passed out on the couch and watching him is Seto. He sits on a chair next to the couch with his knees hugged to his chest. His head turns to look at me as I step into the room.

"What are you doing up?" He asks tiredly.

"I could ask you the same thing," I retort calmly and sit on the couch opposite of the one Jason is on. The two couches and the chair make a sort of 'U' shape around a small table in the center of the room.

"Some has to watch him..." He nods his head towards Jason. "...in case he wakes up or gets any worse."

I roll my eyes. 'Typical Seto, he worries about everyone else before himself.' "I'll watch him. You go rest."

"But-"

"If anything happens I'll go get you. Besides we can't have you getting sick too."

"Alright." Seto sighed and stood up. He walked towards the doorway but stopped before he reached it. "Would you mind if I slept down here?"

"No, go ahead." I replied. He started to go back to the chair. "There's room next to me if you want."

"Thanks," he mumbled and laid down on the other end of the couch. It was silent for a while as he tried to fall asleep. Apparently it wasn't working because he started talking to me. "So why are you still up? Besides now you're obviously watching Jason."

"Bad dream."

"Oh… You wanna talk about it?"

'Not really,' I thought sadly. 'If I tell him about my dream he'll find out that I have a crush on him. Then he might hate me… but then again he might not. I guess it's worth a shot.' I sighed and he sat up as I started to explain. "So there's this boy I like and in my dream I confessed to him. He turned me down. One thing lead to another and I woke up when he said he hated me."

"Who was it?" I didn't respond. After a few moments of silence he sighed. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, I want to. It's just hard."

"It's okay. Take your time."

"You," I mumbled softly.

"What? I didn't hear you." Seto spoke gently. 'That's because I didn't want you to.'

"It was you," I said louder. I stood up. I was on the verge of tears as I walked to the chair. "Just forget it."

"Ty wait." Seto grabbed my hand. "I… I like you too."

I looked back at him. "Really?" He blushed and nodded. I smiled and sat back down. We sat there holding hands and enjoying each other's company until I noticed he was shaking slightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little cold."

I wrapped my arms around him and laid us both down on the couch. He returned my embrace curling up in my side and burying his head in my chest. I laughed softly. "Better?"

"Yeah," he mumbled half asleep.

**Eden's POV**

I stood in the doorway to the living room and smiled at the scene before me. Jason is still passed out on one of the couches but on the one Ty and Seto are asleep in each other's arms. 'It's about time they got together.'

I turned and left the room. I came back a few minutes later with two blankets. I used one to cover Jason and used the other to cover the snoring lovebirds. Once I was done I went back upstairs.


End file.
